


UNA SOLA POSSIBILITA'

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec è un boss della mala, M/M, Magnus è un barista, Romance e azione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Magnus diventa un punto fisso nella sua vita. Dato come vive, Alec tende a pensare di non avere una seconda possibilità - ne ha solo una, nella vita - quindi si concede quella cosa buona e lascia entrare Magnus nella sua esistenza.Perché ha solo un'occasione nella vita, per essere felice.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	UNA SOLA POSSIBILITA'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376403) by [Evil_Keshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi). 



> Ispirato al video "One shot" dei B.A.P.  
> Dedicato a @Kyana da parte di @Evil_Keshi (grazie per il consenso alla traduzione!)

VII.

Alec stringe Magnus tra le sue braccia, il sollievo evidente sul suo viso mentre il cuore esulta, finalmente liberato da quel peso immane che lo stava facendo affondare. Non se ne era reso conto prima, il suo cervello si era prefissato un solo obiettivo, ma ora eccola, un'emozione innegabile che è dentro di lui già da mesi e all'improvviso, ha bisogno di lasciarla uscire fuori - non è mai stato uno che ritarda l'inevitabile e questo è inevitabile, e irresistibile, quindi si arrende.

Aumenta la stretta intorno a Magnus, probabilmente abbastanza da fargli un po’ male, e lo fissa, lo guarda negli occhi e dentro l’anima.

"Ti amo", gli dice all'orecchio.

Non è un sussurro, è chiaro e sincero, perché è così che Alec è, non si scusa delle sue azioni e dei suoi sentimenti; si china in avanti, allenta le dita attorno alla vita di Magnus e gli dà la possibilità di fare un passo indietro, in caso non fosse ciò che anche lui desidera - ma Magnus si scioglie nel suo tocco e gli va incontro, le labbra sulle labbra.

C'è qualcosa di disperato nel bacio di Magnus, qualcosa che Alec in seguito capisce essere stato un avvertimento, o forse un moto di scusa. Non lo saprà per certo. In questo istante, non ha nemmeno il tempo di notare l'urgenza del bacio di Magnus, perché il caos esplode improvvisamente intorno a loro e Alec viene separato da Magnus, mentre le sue dita si chiudono sul nulla, quando cerca di resistere.

I.

La loro storia inizia così: Alec è al club con sua sorella quella sera - o è mattina presto, chissenefrega? - e il suo sguardo tempestoso scruta la folla sudata sulla pista da ballo. Non ha ancora toccato la vodka che Meliorn gli ha versato con un sorriso e uno sfacciato “offre la casa” . Alec e Izzy sono i padroni, di quel dannato club.

Non ha sete, ma ha caldo nel suo completo, anche se non si toglierà la giacca. È lì per lavoro, non per piacere, e non ha intenzione di spogliarsi solo perché dozzine di occhi interessati adocchino la sua stretta camicia bianca, come se potessero vedere attraverso il tessuto. Rimarrà professionale, se non altro perché sa che l'altro non lo sarà.

"È lì," gli dice Isabelle superando il chiasso della musica, e accennando con la testa verso un ometto vestito con pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta dal gusto discutibile.

È riuscito a entrare nel club solo grazie alla valigetta che tiene nella mano destra tremante, e perché Raj e Andrew sapevano che era atteso. L’addetto alla sicurezza lo accompagna direttamente al bar, dove Izzy e Alec lo guardano come tigri in attesa della loro preda.

Isabelle afferra la valigetta e la apre, lo sguardo valuta rapidamente le banconote. Annuisce ad Alec mentre la richiude. Non si prenderà la briga di controllare se c'è tutto, non in questo momento comunque: tutti sanno che non c’è da scherzare con i Lightwood.

Alec si alza dallo sgabello del bar e infine afferra il suo bicchierino di vodka, facendo roteare il liquido limpido.

“Sei in ritardo", dice all'omino senza guardarlo. “Di una settimana."

"Io ... lo so," balbetta il suo interlocutore, "ma, uh ... Valentine ..."

"Mi occuperò di Valentine un'altra volta," lo interrompe Alec e non cerca di nascondere la sua rabbia mentre sbatte il bicchiere sul bancone, e l'alcool schizza fuori dal bordo. “Sei in ritardo ."

“N ... Non succederà più, signore" risponde l'altro e abbassa la testa.

“Esatto,” dice Alec piano, quasi in tono gentile, e osserva l'uomo alzare gli occhi con esitazione prima di sbottare, “Vattene.”

Andrew e Raj fanno un passo indietro mentre l'uomo basso scivola passando oltre, scomparendo nella folla e verso le porte. Isabelle gli dà una botta sul polso, gli strappa il bicchiere e lo vuota al posto suo, lanciandogli un sorriso smagliante quando lui la fissa incazzato.

"Abbiamo finito qui", dice, consegnando la valigetta a Raj perché la custodisca. "Vieni?"

"Non ancora", risponde Alec.

Tornerà a casa tra poco, dice fra sé. Deve schiarirsi le idee, pensare alle implicazioni del coinvolgimento di Valentine nei suoi affari. Non aveva bisogno di sentire le notizie da quell'omino spaventato per saperlo - ne ha avuto una vaga idea già da un paio di giorni, quindi quella è solo la conferma che aveva visto giusto. Valentine sta cercando di reclutare clienti tra quelli dei Lightwood ... “Cercando” è la parola chiave. Non ci riuscirà, non quando il cognome di Izzy e Alec è sufficiente a far rabbrividire anche i poliziotti. I fratelli sono in questo settore da troppo tempo per lasciarsi mettere sotto da chiunque, anche quando il suo nome è Valentine Morgenstern.

Dopo la partenza di sua sorella, Alec rimane nel club abbastanza a lungo da permettere a due ragazze di battere le ciglia nella sua direzione e di accettare il suo rifiuto con sospiri tristi, seguiti da una risatina felice quando lui offre loro da bere, e per far sì che un uomo gli faccia scivolare la mano lungo la coscia in un chiaro invito; che viene ritirato non appena le dita di Alec si chiudono attorno al suo polso in una morsa feroce.

"Se non vuoi dire addio a entrambe le tue palle," sussurra all'orecchio dell'uomo, "ti suggerisco di andartene da qui."

Questo è quando l'uomo nota l'altra mano di Alec reggere una pistola puntata verso il suo inguine. Diventa bianco come un lenzuolo, borbotta delle scuse e barcolla all'indietro quando Alec gli lascia andare il polso. Scomparendo velocemente.

Alec fa scivolare una grossa mancia nella mano di Meliorn prima di lasciare anche lui il club, seguito da lontano da Andrew, sempre rispettoso. Il silenzio in strada è strano dopo le poche ore trascorse circondato da risate, sospiri ansimanti e musica ad alto volume. È buffo, come il mondo cambi allontanandosi. Dietro, luci al neon e rumore, la certezza della sua esistenza. Davanti, l'oscurità della timida mattina, tinta di rosa all'orizzonte, e il mistero di un nuovo giorno.

Si ferma alla sua solita caffetteria, un posto piccolo che non attira molta attenzione nonostante il suo caffè spettacolare, e Alec lascia che Andrew controlli il negozio in cerca di potenziali nemici, prima di entrare e avviarsi al bancone. Non sono ancora le sette del mattino, ma il posto apre presto ed è così che Alec si è ritrovato ad entrare più di una volta, per prendere quello che la gente normale considererebbe un caffè al mattino presto, che in realtà per lui è un caffè a tarda notte, e che lui beve per restare in piedi qualche ora in più, prima di abbattersi finalmente sul cuscino.

Ci è andato una o due volte alla settimana negli ultimi mesi, e quindi è diventato un cliente abituale che non deve nemmeno più ordinare - tranne che stamattina, dietro il bancone non c’è Maia come al solito a quest'ora del giorno. E ne è contento, perché di fronte a lui si para un uomo bellissimo, con i capelli acconciati in una cresta impressionante che in qualche modo riesce a non stridere con l'arredamento elegante del bar. I suoi occhi espressivi si posano su Alec mentre un sorriso gli si disegna sulla bocca con aria accogliente. La camicia che indossa sotto il grembiule nero è attillata e disegna il tipo di braccia che Alec ama sentire attorno a sé a letto, muscolose e forti.

"Buongiorno!" l'uomo saluta lui e Andrew con un tono allegro, come se fossero in vacanza, da qualche parte su una spiaggia, e in procinto di ordinare dei cocktail - la voce dell'uomo sembra luce solare liquida che si riversa nelle vene di Alec. "Cosa posso prepararvi?”

"Non sei Maia," sbotta Alec invece di chiedere il suo solito caffè extra large, extra nero, extra forte.

Non presta attenzione allo sbuffo di Andrew che riecheggia dietro di lui. Invece, fissa leggermente sbalordito il modo in cui gli occhi del barista brillano per il divertimento, un ghigno sulle labbra, mentre punta un dito verso il cartellino appuntato sul grembiule.

"Non sono Maia", conferma l'uomo, prima di presentarsi con un sorriso seducente. "Sono Magnus. E tu? Che nome devo scrivere sul tuo ordine?"

Andrew sbuffa una seconda volta e sussulta quando Alec gli tira un calcio alla tibia.

La loro storia inizia così: Alec, leader spietato della banda dei Lightwood che negli anni si è trasformata in una dinastia dal regno quasi incontrastato, entra in una dannata caffetteria alle sei e mezzo del mattino e incontra un affascinante barista. Bastano due giorni perché Magnus Bane cominci ad aggiungere un biscotto o un muffin gratuiti al solito ordine di Alec. Alexander Lightwood ha bisogno di un mese intero per rendersi conto che le sue visite settimanali alla caffetteria sono diventate quotidiane.

V.

"Non puoi farlo, Alec!" esclama Isabelle, la voce improvvisamente salita di tono mentre cerca di ragionare con il fratello maggiore che sta aggirandosi nervoso per la stanza.

"Guardami", risponde lui, un'espressione di rabbia ringhiosa sul viso di solito così composto, così calmo. "Lo ucciderò, Izzy. Mi senti? Lo ..."

"Non puoi uccidere Valentine!" esclama Izzy, che adesso si è anche arrabbiata, perché il comportamento di suo fratello potrebbe significare la morte di tutti loro, se non viene fermato, e guarda impotente le altre persone sedute nella stanza con loro. "Dite qualcosa!"

“Io sto con Alec," dice Jace con una scrollata di spalle - non è di aiuto, ma lei non se ne sorprende.

“E’ un'idea stupida", sostiene subito Raj.

“Sono d’accordo", dice piano Andrew dal suo angolo, mentre osserva con preoccupazione le nocche insanguinate di Alec.

Quel sangue macchia anche il muro bianco dietro la sua scrivania, dove ha sbattuto il pugno con un grido di dolore soffocato e spezzato, che non aveva nulla a che fare con le sue nocche spaccate.

"Grazie!" esclama Izzy, anche se sa che qualunque decisione Alec prenderà, Andrew e Raj lo seguiranno - è comunque bello, almeno per un po’, poter avere qualcuno dalla sua parte.

"Ucciderlo sconvolgerebbe l'equilibrio tra le bande”, aggiunge Simon, la voce calma ma chiara, e il cuore di Izzy si riempie di così tanto amore per lui che teme possa scoppiare da un momento all’altro. "Questa non è la cosa giusta da fare, Alec, e tu lo sai."

"Perché, ciò che ha fatto Valentine non ha già stravolto gli equilibri?" scatta Alec, gli occhi come pugnali prima verso Simon, e poi verso il laptop ancora posato sulla sua scrivania.

È incredibile che non l'abbia fracassato quando ha visto che messaggio conteneva l’USB che …gli hanno fatto pervenire, benché Izzy scommetterebbe che possa ancora accadere.

"Se lo fai," insiste Simon, meno gentilmente questa volta e più fermo, un po' più intento a far penetrare le sue parole sagge nel duro cranio di suo cognato, "rovinerai tutto ciò per cui questa famiglia ha lavorato. Lo uccidi, e poi? Valentine ha degli alleati, Alec, non si limiteranno a starsene lì ed accettare la sua morte. La reputazione dei Lightwood è sufficiente a tenere a bada la maggior parte delle altre gang perché non hanno i mezzi per affrontarci, ma uccidere Valentine potrebbe essere l'unico evento capace di farli mettere insieme. E tu non vuoi questo. "

Se non si trattasse di suo fratello, Izzy potrebbe trovare spaventosa l'espressione con la quale sta fissando Simon, decisamente inquietante, e lei sa che è impaziente di attaccar briga, che non vorrebbe altro che spaccare gli occhiali di Simon. Sarebbe inutile, ma lo farebbe stare meglio.

"Allora cosa suggerisci di fare, eh?" ringhia, indicando il portatile. “Lasciarlo nelle loro mani?”

Izzy pensa di non essere l'unica a percepire il fremito nella sua voce.

"No," interferisce Andrew, abbastanza coraggioso da farsi avanti e posare una mano sulla spalla contratta di Alec. “Lo riportiamo indietro. Facciamo lo scambio, gli diamo i soldi che vuole. Quelli ce li riprenderemo più tardi, quando saremo tutti al sicuro."

Alec lancia un'occhiata a Andrew, poi annuisce. La rabbia non è svanita dai suoi occhi ma è sotto controllo, per ora, anche se Izzy sa che prima o poi dovrà sfogarsi.

"Facciamo lo scambio", accetta Alec, con voce fredda anche se il suo cuore è in fiamme. "Abbiamo bisogno degli ultimi pagamenti del mese. Vai da Lilith, da Victor e da Malachi. Non mi importa delle loro scuse, voglio i soldi."

Tutti lasciano immediatamente la stanza, tranne Andrew che torna nel suo angolo e aspetta, per assicurarsi che il suo capo non faccia qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi in seguito, o non si faccia del male. Infine, Alec va a sedersi dietro la scrivania, il passo rigido, i pugni contratti lungo i fianchi. Il portatile gli mostra la faccia insanguinata di Magnus, l'occhio sinistro gonfio, le labbra spaccate e il cartello appeso al collo con la somma di denaro che Valentine chiede come riscatto.

Andrew non sussulta neppure quando Alec fracassa il laptop sul pavimento.

II.

Magnus diventa un punto fisso nella sua vita. Dato come vive, Alec tende a pensare di non avere una seconda possibilità - ne ha solo una, nella vita - quindi si concede quella cosa buona e lascia entrare Magnus nella sua esistenza.

Non si accorge veramente di come o quando succede, ma succede, tra caffè e biscotti e pessime battute scambiate al bancone, fino a quando Magnus va a sedersi al suo tavolo una mattina, per discutere dei benefici del cioccolato fondente rispetto al cioccolato bianco, che è l'unico tipo di cioccolato che Alec mangia.

"Non è nemmeno cioccolato!" insiste Magnus, mentre Alec lo saluta.

Alec impara molto su Magnus. Ha ventisette anni, ha studiato architettura ma poi ha rinunciato, ha fatto diversi lavori negli ultimi anni, incluso l'insegnante di danza classica, e vive da solo con un gatto. Questo è ciò che impara direttamente da lui, ma Alec ha contatti e scopre anche che Magnus è stato sorpreso a rubare cibo in un negozio quando aveva quindici anni, mentre cercava di dare da mangiare ai bambini dell'orfanotrofio in cui viveva. E’ stato licenziato dal suo primo lavoro ufficiale quando il suo capo si era reso conto che stava fumando erba sul posto di lavoro ed è stato pizzicato di nuovo qualche anno dopo, mentre rubava gioielli e orologi costosi per venderli sul mercato nero.

Alec ne è divertito, e sente anche, sorprendentemente, un certo sollievo. Nonostante il suo lavoro regolare, gli sguardi innocenti e il sorriso brillante, Magnus ha una parte di ombra dentro di sé. È contento, perché significa che forse Magnus potrebbe entrare a far parte del suo mondo.

In questo momento però, discutono di cose sciocche come il cioccolato e se i gatti o i cani sono i migliori animali domestici - Alec preferisce i cani, dopo tutto - o anche quale canzone dei Queen sia la migliore, e la vita è gentile con loro.

Questa è la sua unica possibilità di essere felice, lo sa.

VI.

La valigetta è pesante nella sua mano mentre si avvicinano alla stazione abbandonata della metropolitana, un punto di incontro piuttosto sordido ma discreto. Alec non sa se riavrà Magnus nelle stesse condizioni in cui lo ha visto in quel video - sanguinante e ferito ma vivo - o in condizioni peggiori. Non ha completamente rinunciato all'idea di uccidere Valentine. Se avrà motivo di credere che Magnus sia stato maltrattato più del necessario, Morgenstern è un uomo morto. Forse - probabilmente - anche se lo ha fatto subito dopo la registrazione di quel maledetto messaggio.

"Restate qui", dice a Izzy e Simon quando raggiungono le scale che scendono giù, nelle viscere della terra. “Se succede qualcosa scappate."

"Non ci penso neppure a lasciarti ..."

"Jace e Andrew rimangono con me", Alec interrompe la sorella, e lei glielo permette solo perché sarebbe controproducente contrariarlo prima dell’incontro con Valentine. "Se questa è una trappola, uno di noi due deve uscirne vivo."

Uno di noi due, uno degli eredi della dinastia Lightwood, per continuare gli affari come al solito, mantenere i propri accordi e rassicurare i propri alleati, se uno di loro dovesse lasciarci la pelle. A Izzy non piace essere lasciata indietro ma sa che la cosa ha senso. Alec non si fida che lei rimanga calma, quindi lancia un'occhiata a Simon, il senso chiarissimo nel suo sguardo, e il giovane annuisce un’unica volta. Questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui Simon gli piace: il suo amore per Isabelle va oltre la sua lealtà verso Alec. Una cosa buona.

Alec sorride a sua sorella nonostante lei abbia l’aria infelice e stia accarezzando col pollice la pistola che porta al fianco. Lui capisce.

"Non oggi", le dice, e lei sente la promessa nella sua voce, che la vendetta verso Valentine se la prenderanno un altro giorno: ha pestato loro i piedi una volta di troppo per continuare a vivere, ma oggi non è il momento giusto, non quando Magnus potrebbe essere gravemente ferito e incapace di muoversi se tutto andasse a puttane e dovessero scappare di corsa. "Andiamo."

Jace e Andrew lo seguono giù per le scale, fiduciosi ma attenti accanto ad Alec, sul cui viso è piantata un'espressione cupa. Spera che Valentine ci si soffochi, con quei cazzo di soldi che ha nella valigetta. Se avrà fatto troppo male a Magnus, gliele farà mangiare, le banconote.

Valentine e i suoi tirapiedi sembrano terribilmente soddisfatti di se stessi quando Alec, Andrew e Jace salgono sulla piattaforma. Sono in sei, più Magnus, che Alec riesce a vedere seduto sul pavimento, mentre respira affannosamente, e si affloscia contro il muro bianco, ovviamente incapace di stare seduto dritto. Si chiede quante costole gli abbiano rotto quando lo hanno picchiato, e il sangue gli diventa ghiaccio.

"Alec!" Valentine lo saluta come se fossero vecchi amici, con la bocca aperta in un sorrisetto soddisfatto, “E’ tanto che non ci vediamo".

Alec può sentire Jace e Andrew irrigidirsi in attesa accanto a lui, pronti a estrarre le loro pistole, pronti a reagire al minimo accenno che Alec stia per perdere la pazienza. Non succederà però, non mentre Magnus è ancora in mano loro.

Getta la valigetta ai piedi di Valentine senza dire una parola. L’oggetto atterra con un rumore sordo che riecheggia nella stazione, più chiaro di uno sparo, e Valentine fa un gesto verso uno dei suoi uomini perché tiri su Magnus. Lui lo acchiappa, non troppo delicatamente, e il barista geme quando viene sollevato in piedi, le ginocchia che quasi cedono sotto il suo stesso peso. Alec sente crescere la tensione e osserva Magnus, il sangue secco ad un lato del viso, l'occhio nero e il taglio sullo zigomo destro.

Valentine si china per afferrare la valigetta. La apre con evidente avidità e sorride ad Alec, prima di fare cenno al suo amico di farsi avanti con Magnus. Ecco, siamo allo scambio, la sua unica occasione, e Alec smette di respirare per un secondo, pensa che se riuscirà a prendere Magnus, ce la faranno, tutti loro, e torneranno da Izzy e Simon e insieme prepareranno un altro piano per far pagare a Valentine ognuno dei lividi che disegnano una costellazione blu sul corpo di Magnus.

La distanza tra loro sembra incredibilmente grande e Magnus si muove così lentamente, barcollando e gemendo dal dolore, ogni respiro un ànsito spezzato, fino a quando Alec non ce la fa più. Fa un passo in avanti, annulla la distanza tra loro e prende Magnus tra le sue braccia.

IV.

Alec è seduto in un salotto privato nel suo club, senza giacca, la cravatta allentata, un bicchiere di vino in mano. Guarda il liquido dorato che gli ricorda gli occhi di Magnus, sente il petto gonfiarsi come succede ogni volta che pensa al suo amico.

Magnus è in ritardo stasera, il che è strano da parte sua, ma Alec non si preoccupa. Non si frequentano da molto tempo, lui ha ancora amici e conoscenti che ha bisogno di incontrare, forse per placare la loro preoccupazione per le sue ripetute assenze, quindi Alec lascia perdere e non lo chiama. Magnus è un uomo libero e solo perché è in ritardo di venti minuti per il suo incontro con Alec non significa che se ne sia dimenticato o abbia deciso di non presentarsi. Inoltre, solo perché Alec sperava di trasformare il loro incontro in un appuntamento e ha ordinato del buon cibo per una cena tarda da consumare insieme, non significa che debba essere nervoso.

Magnus è un bellissimo figlio di puttana e a volte Alec non sa cosa fare di se stesso quando è con lui, specialmente quando Magnus lo prende in giro, captando il suo sguardo dall'altra parte della sala riunioni e mordendosi il labbro inferiore con gli occhi che ardono. Alec lo desidera, vuole il suo corpo stretto contro di sé, le dita affondate nei suoi fianchi e la sua bocca che ne soffoca i gemiti.

Vuole anche il piacere di vedere Magnus svegliarsi nel suo letto ogni mattina, e il suo spazzolino da denti accanto al proprio nel bagno - cazzo, adotterebbe persino il gatto di Magnus, e volentieri, se ciò lo facesse rimanere.

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri e non si vergogna del modo in cui balza in piedi, il cuore che batte furiosamente. La delusione è come una doccia fredda quando apre la porta e vede un Andrew confuso dall'altra parte.

"Che c’è?” geme, la gioia di prima che muore in fondo allo stomaco.

"Hodge Starkweather", dice il suo amico, e Alec si acciglia al sentir nominare il braccio destro di Valentine. "È appena arrivato per dare questo a Raj."

Andrew gli consegna una chiavetta USB.

III.

La loro storia continua così: stringono un'amicizia, inizialmente cauta, sebbene si trasformi rapidamente in gioco, e flirt e nel prendersi in giro a vicenda. Dà ad Alec uno strano senso di serenità; si sente spensierato in un modo che non provava da molto tempo.

Confessa a Magnus chi è veramente dopo due mesi di conversazioni lievi e sorrisi. Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancano per la sorpresa ma la sua voce si abbassa in un tono di cospirazione subito dopo, mentre gli chiede dei suoi affari. Alec pensa di aver avuto ragione riguardo alle ombre nella vita di Magnus, sul fatto che lui possa adattarsi al suo mondo, e gli suggerisce di accompagnarlo, solo per fargli vedere quale sia la vita dall'altra parte della legalità.

Magnus tira fuori rapidamente il suo lato selvaggio. Mantiene il suo lavoro nella caffetteria in modo da non attirare un’attenzione indesiderata lasciandolo così presto dopo essere stato assunto - inoltre quel lavoro gli piace e ha bisogno di qualcosa che gli calmi i nervi, perché non è sicuro di poter dedicare tutto se stesso allo stile di vita dei Lightwood. E’ bravo, però, e quando mette fuori combattimento una guardia della sicurezza che stava cercando di colpirlo mentre supervisionava il trasferimento di sacchi di denaro da un veicolo blindato a due sue auto, Alec si sente incredibilmente confortato.

"Dovresti stare più attento," lo rimprovera Magnus, "non vorrei che succedesse nulla al tuo bel viso."

"Pensi che io sia bello?” chiede Alec con un sorriso e Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo.

Anche Jace.

"Prendetevi una stanza, voi due!" grida persino, mentre molla un borsone nel bagagliaio della macchina con Raj al volante, pronto a sgommare via prima che arrivino gli sbirri.

"Potremmo anche fare come dice lui,” propone Magnus, lo sguardo che trapassa il corpo di Alec.

"Vieni a casa mia stasera," suggerisce immediatamente Alec, e non gli importa di sembrare troppo ansioso.

Dopotutto, ha una sola possibilità, nella vita.

"Ho un turno fino a tardi al caffè”, dice Magnus, la voce piena di rimpianto mentre fa scivolare dolcemente un dito lungo il braccio di Alec, il suo tocco caldo anche attraverso il tessuto della giacca di Alec. "Un'altra volta?"

“Certo.”

Sorridono come idioti ed è ridicolo, perché Magnus è un barista diventato gangster, o forse è il contrario, ma ad Alec piace e ... sta iniziando a rendersi conto che non saprebbe cosa fare senza di lui.

VIII.

Percepisce vagamente un rumore di passi che risuonano pesanti sul marciapiede e voci forti che gridano parole su cui non riesce a concentrarsi, perché il bacio di Magnus ha un sapore disperato e urgente, ma poi la realtà lo colpisce.

"Alec!" grida Jace.

Alec è strappato via da Magnus, le sue dita si chiudono intorno al nulla quando cerca di mantenere la presa. Senza le braccia di Alec a sostenerlo, il barista barcolla all'indietro e crolla a terra con un respiro sibilante. Alec lotta tra le braccia di Andrew, non capisce perché il suo amico li abbia separati, ma all'improvviso, vede e sente e NO! 

"Polizia!" urlano uomini armati vestiti di nero mentre scendono le scale e salgono sulla piattaforma, con passi brevi e concentrati, muovendosi di lato fino a chiudersi a cerchio, circondando allo stesso modo i Lightwood eMorgenstern. “A terra, ora! Tenete le mani in vista!”

Valentine reagisce per primo, sparando al poliziotto alla sua destra e Andrew butta Alec a terra appena in tempo, subito prima che cinque pistole diverse sparino contemporaneamente; Morgenstern cade, cade anche un altro poliziotto, ma non vede dove finiscono gli altri tre proiettili. Non importa comunque, perché il cerchio si chiude attorno a loro e Alec vede Jace tirare un pugno a un uomo prima che un altro gli dia un calcio nel retro del ginocchio facendolo rotolare giù con un gemito.

 _Fanculo_. Alec si guarda intorno con gli occhi spalancati quando il peso di Andrew gli viene sollevato di dosso, e vede l’amico tenuto sotto la minaccia dell’arma di uno dei poliziotti. Dov'è Magnus? Cazzo, cazzo, è lui che l'ha portato in questo casino, nella sua vita, e non ha mai avuto intenzione di coinvolgerlo in questo modo. Non è così che doveva finire.

Delle mani brutali lo tirano su in ginocchio ed è allora che Alec vede finalmente Magnus, sanguinante ed esausto ma ancora così bello. È sdraiato sulla schiena e c'è un poliziotto sopra di lui, che allunga la mano ...

"Non toccarlo!" urla Alec mentre cerca di sollevarsi, ma un colpo lo costringe a sdraiarsi sullo stomaco, mentre espira di colpo e si sforza di alzare lo sguardo. "Mag ..."

Il poliziotto afferra la mano di Magnus, lo aiuta a tirarsi in piedi con sorprendente dolcezza e Alec di nuovo non riesce a respirare, benché questa volta non abbia a che fare con il dolore allo stomaco.

"L'ambulanza arriverà tra poco", dice il poliziotto a Magnus, "Stai bene?"

“Che ne dici, Ragnor?" esala, una mano premuta contro le costole. "Sono un grande.”

"Ottimo lavoro, tenente," conclude Ragnor e dà una pacca sulla spalla al suo amico, prima di consegnargli un distintivo della polizia che Magnus prende con dita tremanti.

Allora il cuore di Alec fa qualcosa che lui non riesce a capire, si spezza, e ruggisce e sanguina, tutto in una volta, e non sa quali parole gli escono di bocca, ma Magnus si gira e lo guarda. Non riesce a capire cosa stia succedendo in quegli occhi dorati. Non distingue rimpianto o desiderio, o qualsiasi altra cosa, e non sa dire se ciò che avevano era vero o no, ma Magnus ha ricambiato il bacio, e Alec ha bisogno di sapere, ha bisogno di sapere che non è stato completamente tradito , deve...

Le manette gli si chiudono intorno ai polsi.


End file.
